


Begging

by YourNarrator



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourNarrator/pseuds/YourNarrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino asks Mathias for a night time favour...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing smut so please help me out with criticisms or compliments. Thank you!

"Hey, Mathias, are you awake?"

Tino's little blond head peeped through the door to find the aforementioned Dane already sat up, his bedside lamp illuminated the fact that he was reading. Sharply the Dane removed his gaze from the book and up to Tino's barely visible eyes.

"Yeah, what's up?" He replied, closing the book softly and settling it down on to his bedside table.

"Oh nothing, you can go back to r-"

"Nah, I've read 'The Little Mermaid' a thousand times, I'm more than happy to help you out, pal."

The Fin nudged the door open further and edged it closed behind him, earning a soft click from the door.

"Oh, well, if it's not too much trouble... erm, could you maybe..." Tino babbled, fiddling with the end of his pyjama shirt. Mathias wandered over to him, his lamp only just allowed Tino to see the right side of his face and his signature grin. The taller man pulled Tino into his strong arms. His hand pushed Tino's head onto his shoulder blade, despite the fact that Tino could only just reach his shoulder. He bent down slightly so the Finn would be more comfortable.

"What's wrong Tino? You can tell me. I'm not scary Mr Denmark anymore." Mathias chuckled.

"I'm horny." He whispered into the other's shoulder, his warm breath tantalising the skin. The blond hair all over the Dane's body perked up and a spark crawled down his bare spine.

"What was that?" He teased, smirking down at Tino as he held the short man at arm's length, wanting to give Tino a good view of his muscular torso. Averting his gaze, Tino changed the topic.

"Never mind! I've got to-"

Tino's speech abrupted as Mathias' hand clasped his chin, his finger exploring the perimeter of Tino's lips. His other arm pulled Tino towards him, resting on Tino's hips.

"If you don't ask, cutie, you don't get."

"I want you..." Tino whispered, his blushing cheeks only just visible in the subtle light.

"To?"

"Fuck me..." Tino whispered, his voice betraying the fact that he was begging for it. His enticing eyes were now half lidded and his mouth ajar, his sweet pink tongue coating his lips, making them glossy in the dim light. Instantly the dominant one seized the opportunity and swept Tino into his arms, colliding their lips. Mathias took immediate control, licking the inside of Tino's cheeks and exploring his gums. He rested his arms around the shorter's hips, diving one hand into his pyjama bottoms to squeeze his ass. This elicited a small moan Tino which just spurred Mathias on more, his hand exploring the soft curve before squeezing on it again. It was so satisfying to squeeze so Mathias went for thirds. Tino's gasp broke the kiss.

"Was that too rough?"

"No, that was perfect. I want that." The Fin pleaded, his voice becoming clumsier as he stifled a moan.

"Do you want it rough, cutie?" He teased, his eyebrows raising. His fingers violently unclasped Tino's pyjama shirt, knowing that his aggression was turning the short man on. The small man wobbled a little as his knees threatened to give in due to how good Mathias was getting at teasing him.

"P-Put me on the bed." Tino stammered out, his fingers trailing the creases of the other man's stomach muscles.

"Now you're getting it, babe." With that, the stronger of the two hurled Tino up into his arms and pushed him down onto the bed. Excitement pulsed around Tino's body as he anticipated Mathias' next move. He loomed over Tino, resting his head beside him.

"Do you want me to talk naughty for you, baby?" His gravelly Danish voice asked directly in his ear, his teeth coming down to tease the other's earlobe gently. Mathias knew Tino wanted to experiment with roughness but he also knew Tino often forgot how fragile he was.

"Mmmm, yes!" He pleaded, his legs squirming with excitement. Tino massaged Mathias' broad shoulders, toying with the strong muscles there.

"Well," Tino could hear the dirty smirk from Mathias' voice, "when I sit next to you in meetings, I stare at your long neck. It's so pale and beautiful," Mathias licked Tino's silky neck, his warm wet tongue forcing Tino to moan, "I just stare at it and think about how much I want to leave my mark on it." He muttered before taking piece of Tino's neck and sucking on it, kneading the sensitive flesh with his tongue.

"Fu-Fuck!" Tino gasped. Sharp sparks of arousal shot down his spine, forcing him to thrust the whole of his body upwards to crash into Mathias'. Mathias pushed him back down onto the bed.

"You naughty boy. Now I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" He panted in reply as Mathias' hand slid down for another ass squeeze.

"In order for me to fuck you like the honest little slut you are," Mathias whispered in a deep, smug voice: his eyes staring directly at Tino's, "I need you to keep making those gorgeous moans for me."

Tino's face went a dark shade of pink, his lips ajar in shock. Tino looked so small and vulnerable underneath him like this- and Mathias adored it.

"Oooo boy, you sure are horny!" He mocked, flicking at Tino's hardened nipples. They looked so scandalous; the dark pink contrasting with his creamy skin. He kissed fleetingly across Tino's neck all the way down to Tino's nipples. He took one into his mouth and lapped at it with his tongue, teasing it with the edge of his teeth every now and then.

At this point, Tino was a moaning mess of a man. He felt the Dane's spare hand pull down Tino's bottoms slightly, searching for his favourite thing to squeeze. The shorter one lifted his hips up slightly to help Mathias' roaming hand out. Then he decided to lead his own hands down, roaming across the top's muscles.

"I have such a thing for muscles." Tino panted into Mathias' ear as he squeezed his peck.

"You're so fucking hot right now," Mathias murmured, his dirty blue eyes staring up at him as he let his teeth tease Tino's nipple as he spoke. Tino stared back at him with heavy lidded eyes, his mouth slightly open to gain extra air. To the Dane, he looked so wonderful and erotic. Tino kept his gaze on him as he pinched Mathias' nipple as an experiment. He groaned into Tino's soft body.

"That's it, Tino, you're getting fucked now!" He roared as he ripped off Tino's bottoms completely, giving him access to more soft, delicious curves. From the looks of things, it looked like Tino wasn't going to last much longer.

The Finn wriggled on the bed, feeling exposed and vulnerable under Mathias' naughty grin. He suddenly became aware of how chubby he was and made an attempt to cover himself up by tucking his knees under his chin.

"Stop being so coy," Mathias chuckled, grasping at Tino's legs and wrenching them open. Mathias almost groaned at how aroused Tino looked, his dick practically oozing at the tip. The taller man lowered his head and nibbled at the other's curvy thighs.

"Enough teasing!" The smaller man yelped once Mathias had moved to his throbbing cock. He nibbled across the tip, lapping up the liquid, rubbing his large tongue across the critical area. A throaty moan escaped from the younger man, his finger curling into the dirty blond's wild hair. He tried to resist the urge to buck his hips but this became impossible when Mathias shoved the whole of the dick into his mouth. Warm, wet, soft- Tino wanted more. He thrusted wildly, shouting for more. The Dane groaned at how beautiful the desperate Finn looked and sucked down hard.  
"Mathias! Oh fuck yes!" He exclaimed with a groan as muscles tightened. He felt his body release immediately, filling the other man's mouth completely. He limply fell back on the bed and watched Mathias lick every drop, even licking his lips whilst staring at Tino as if he was a piece of meat. He became head level with Tino again and cupped his chin, pushing his fingers into Tino's mouth. Tino accidentally bit him by reflex but he didn't withdraw his fingers. His eyes glinted and his grin had changed into a small smirk.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Tino," He threatened with a snarl, groping his bottom so tightly that Tino gasped loudly, "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you leave an imprint on the mattress."

"Oh yes please." Tino babbled clumsily, accidentally forgetting that he wanted to play it cool. He felt the heat of his body surge around his cock again.

The dominant one, pleased with his work, stood up from the bed and walked around to side closest to Tino and the lamp. He winked at Tino as he peeled his own pyjama bottoms off. A groan escaped Tino as he throbbed with anticipation. Mathias was a big man and that's what Tino desired.

"You're so big." Tino whispered as his eyes drifted down to Mathias' significantly larger cock.

"Only because you made those delicious noises for me. Oh, and because your ass is so satisfying." Mathias sniggered as he smacked Tino's ass. His throat released such a sinful noise that Mathias stood back a little.

"Woah Tino, that's kinky territory."

"Hurry up and give me what I want!" Tino moaned, separating his legs for emphasis. Mathias placed his fingers back in Tino's mouth. Tino sucked and and drooled all over them them, his hands roaming over Mathias' abdomen. Oh how badly Mathias wanted to pound that cute man into his mattress. Oh how badly Tino wanted just that.

"You're so hot," Tino breathed once he gave Mathias his fingers back, "please be naked more often."

Mathias just grinned at him and tilted his head slightly. Tino felt something long but thin invade his lower body. He felt his muscles surround it as it pushed around. It felt strange but Tino liked it. A second finger was pushed in, stretching Tino's tight pucker. That felt more intimate as Tino arched his back, feeling the fingers stroke his walls. Another finger was introduced and it took Tino a moment to readjust, unused to being stretched so far. Small, throaty noises escaped him as the pain of his hole mixed with pleasure. He gazed back to Mathias who was grinning back at him.

"Is that good? Do you want something bigger and harder?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed with excitement as Mathias edged his finger achingly close to his prostate. The larger man hovered over him and sucked on his neck, making sure to leave those marks he always wanted to make, and reached to the bedside draw for the lube.

"No, I don't want lube. I want it rough." Tino begged in between panting, curling his fingers through the other's wild hair.

"But it'll hurt. I don't think your body is ready for that." He replied, withdrawing from Tino's neck and looking directly into his eyes.

"Please, Mr Den," Tino asked, biting his finger and fluttering his eyelashes, "please just give me what I want." He let his smaller cock rub into Mathias' larger one, feeling it throb onto him. Both men moaned in unison, appreciating how hard they both were.

"You're a naughty man, Tino." Mathias smirked, sitting up so he could grind his pulsating dick against Tino's soft bottom, teasing the puckered hole. He gave the submissive man's ass a smack. "You really are dirty."

"Fuck me as punishment." He groaned, not entirely sure how to talk dirty. "Fuck me raw and hard."

Mathias did just that. He shoved his hard shaft as far as Tino's muscle would allow. This earned him a yelp.

"I'll show you what happens when you tease the Kingdom of Denmark." Mathias grinned so hard that Tino could see the dimples in his cheeks. He withdrew and then thrusted back in, pushing further. He could feel the muscle stretch to try and accommodate his manhood, but the small man still felt so beautifully tight around him. He continued thrusting at a slow pace, trying to get as far as he possibly could each time. As the small man yelped with pleasure, the Dane could feel himself going faster and harder into him, wanting to hear more noise escape that naughty little man.

Tino's insides felt so raw and hot. He loved gazing at Mathias through his eyelashes. Mathias looked so large and dominating on top of him, turning him on. The Dane lowered his torso to bite Tino's earlobe.

"I have a dirty little kink I need you to take care of." The taller man groaned into his ear, his pace quickening.

"Yes?" Tino moaned back, pinching Mathias' nipples.

"I want to see you pump yourself."

He raised an eyebrow at this request but conformed, lowering his hand to stroke his tip. Mathias' eyes glazed at the sight of Tino stroking himself.

He licked his lips and groped Tino's ass as he thrusted faster and deeper, wishing to feel every inch. Tino groaned and yelped with each thrust, now rubbing himself in time with Mathias. Mathias could feel Tino was close from his tightening, throbbing walls circling around his hard member. He could see it too from Tino's blazed cheeks to his gushing groin. His mouth was wide open as he panted for air.

"Mathias, please I-" Tino panted, hardly able to open his eyes. His senses were being drowned with raw heat and painful pleasure. Every muscle in him tightened and throbbed. Damn it felt so good.

Shoving the Fin's hands off his enraged cock, Mathias spoilt him by palming him. Tino whimpered loudly, thrusting into Mathias' hand like a naughty hore. Mathias smirked at the work of art beneath him, shoving himself deeper to hit Tino's tight prostate. Tino's eyes widened as he felt something flick inside him.

"Mathias I'm- Oh Mathias!" Tino shouted, his voice going higher as he felt his body contract, erupting all over Mathias' muscles and large hands. He tightened around Mathias, causing him to groan loudly.

"You're so beautiful Tino." Mathias panted before filling Tino up completely with his hot, sticky juice. He thrusted a little, enjoying the new sensation of his cum before pulling out completely. He nestled beside Tino, his arms holding him against his chest.

"Was that good? Did you like it?" Mathias asked, a soft grin on his face as he made himself comfortable in Tino's hair. "Do you want me to fuck you tomorrow? I'm up for it if you are!"

Tino whimpered, his muscles felt soft and relaxed, if not slightly strained from before. He felt strangely empty. But most of all- he felt tired.

"That was amazing. Thank you so much." He yawned and patted Mathias' hair. "I'd love you to fuck me again. But maybe next week, my butt hurts so much right now."

Mathias smirked behind him. "It means I did a great job."

"You sure did," Tino yawned. "Good night Mathias."

"Good night Tino."


End file.
